


bella notte

by monkeydra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: “Hello, Neji,” he finally greeted, shaky since his teeth were still chattering.“It’s hailing outside!”
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	bella notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmonfoxriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmonfoxriot/gifts).



> for my brain twin. not one of our aus but I thought you might like it

Neji had just turned up the heater in response to the howling winds outside when he heard someone knock. He padded to the entrance, peeking curiously through the peephole at who his guards would have let this close to his rooms and wrenched the door open at the sight of Itachi.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed, pulling him inside and rushing to his bathroom for a towel. “Take that off!” he snapped, his order preceding him as he came back with an armful of towels and a bathrobe. Itachi obediently shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door and toed off his wet shoes, shivering the whole while. Neji would have to throw them in the dryer later. He dropped his bundle on the table in the entryway to tug at his pants while Itachi took off his shirt.

“Hello, Neji,” he finally greeted, shaky since his teeth were still chattering.

“It’s hailing outside!”

“It only just started,” he pointed out. “And I wanted to see you,” he added, and when Neji looked up Itachi’s eyes were soft and warm. He stood abruptly, cheeks pink, and turned to grab the towels.

“Here.” He shoved a towel at his bare chest for him to begin drying off, barely giving him any time to before shoving the bathrobe into his arms. Itachi pulled it on, tilting his head forward when Neji lifted another towel up and started roughly drying his hair. Itachi endured it as he tied the robe closed, until Neji pulled the towel away again. He pulled Neji closer with arms around his waist, kissing him on the temple and pressing his nose to his hair, breathing in deeply. Neji clutched at the towel between them, face on fire, but he didn’t pull away.

“I missed you, your highness.”

“Don’t start. It’s still your grace until tomorrow,” he mumbled into his neck. “And it’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.”

“Seeing you could never be unlucky.”

Neji pressed closer. He should be used to this; they’d been friends since they were children.

“You’re such a sap.”

Itachi hummed in agreement, pulling away to stare down at him. Neji loved him so much he could hardly breathe. Itachi brought a hand up to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking just under his eye, and Neji leaned into the touch even though his hand was still frigid, turning to kiss his palm. Itachi turned his face back so he could kiss him, soft, slow, thorough, like he could only breathe while kissing Neji.

“Can I stay here tonight?” he asked, kissing him again, pressing short, soft kisses to his lips. Neji nodded, letting the towel drop so he could wrap his arms around Itachi’s neck. “I want the first thing I see tomorrow to be you.” Neji nodded again, and trailed his hands down Itachi’s arms, tugging them away so he could grasp both his hands and kissed his knuckles.

“Come on,” he said, turning around and tugging him down the hall and to his room, hiding his smile behind his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I also take prompts on [tumblr](https://monkeydra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
